


The Dove

by previouslysane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but uh, gwan, more platonic, really - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/previouslysane/pseuds/previouslysane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wasn't entirely sure how Percy managed to convince the four of them to go to a gay club in New York City. The dude must have some latent charmspeak abilities that he was unaware of. Yet, here they sat, squished together in a cab after sneaking out of Camp Half-Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all really started with complaining about girls.

  
"I've just about had it with Piper," Jason grumbled, rubbing his eyes, entering Posiedon's cabin. "I never know where we stand. She's so hyper aware of every single relationship move that we go through, it's exhausting."

They were all gathered in Percy's empty cabin. Leo was fiddling with a few spare scraps that Tyson had left. Frank had covered his face with a pillow, Nico was sitting by the new fountain, eerily swirling the water without touching the surface of the pond. Percy was lying on his bed, flipping through a comic book without really reading it. When Jason walked in complaining, everyone looked up at him.

  
"Do not get me started about girls," Frank muffled a groan from beneath his pillow. "Hazel is my everything, but if I have to hear the phrase 'the way things were' one more freakin' time--"

  
Leo dropped his tools dramatically, feigning a heart attack.

"Frank! Frank, your language, please!" Leo's voice was high pitched, obviously trying to mock Hazel. Frank threw the pillow at Leo who caught it. "Don't complain so much, at least you have here with you." Leo tucked his chin under the pillow and leaned against the fountain, looking at Nico in the reflection who was still concentrated on moving the shadows in the pool. 

"You still haven't found her yet?" Jason said, sitting up. Percy perked up at this, looking around the room. Leo didn't look up from Nico's reflection when he shook his head.

  
"But I don't want to talk about that," Leo sighed. 

"What, Calypso, or girls in general?" Percy said, throwing the comic aside and sitting up. 

"I don't want to talk about girls at all," Jason groaned. 

"Yeah." Frank sighed. "it seems like you're the only one who's not heartsick, Nico." 

Nico stopped swirling the shadows in the fountain and looked up at Frank. A small, sad smile appeared on his face. 

"Nope." He leaned against the foot of the bed that Jason was lying on. "Ache free." 

"I have a crazy idea." Percy said, his eyes lighting up. Everyone turned to look at him. 

"Percy, all your ideas are crazy. You don't have to add that unnecessary adjective." Leo said, flicking a washer at Percy. Percy swatted it away easily but still pressed on.

"Let's have a boy's night out." 

The entire cabin groaned. The boys had often tried to have group activities that one of them coordinated, but usually the coordinator was the only one having any fun. Leo tried to convince everyone that working on the Argo II would be a great way to bond. Percy wanted to surf in Florida, but most everyone fell off their boards. Frank was really into renaissance faires for some reason, and only Nico seemed to be the only other person to show any form of interest. Jason took them all to an Broadway play. Leo could barely sit through to the intermission, he was so restless. Nico had refused to pull anything together to forgo the inevitable disinterest. 

"I'm still healing from Leo's thing," Frank grumbled, raising his arm to show the stitches that one of the automatons carved into Frank when his guard was down. 

"Yeah, and Frodo is in a billion pieces because of you!" Leo bit. Frank had retaliated by slicing the automaton until it stopped moving or having any recognizable shape whatsoever. 

Frank shrugged sheepishly. "Go on and tell us your crazy idea, then." 

"It's a way to forget about girls." Percy nodded. "Hear me out. I know this guy in New York, Son of Aphrodite. He owns a club. He lets me in sometimes, manipulates the mist so I can get as many free drinks as I want. I dance, I get wasted. It's a great time!"

Everyone seemed a bit pensive. 

"Look, Percy. I want to get drunk and party with girls I don't know as much as the next guy... but not tonight." Leo shook his head. "I don't want to be around any girls at all."

"Amen to that," Frank grumbled, leaning forward to flick Leo on the back of his head a few times. Percy's smile didn't falter. 

"That's the crazy part my idea. Damien's club is a gay club. No girls at all. Just guys. It's relaxing as hell." 

Nico went as still as a statue, Jason noticed in the corner of his eyes. Percy's idea was amusing, and tempting, Jason decided. A free open bar, not having to worry about being tempted by cute girls... 

"I'm in." Leo said, slapping the floor next to him. "Free alcohol, no girls-- sign me up. When do we leave." 

"What? What, no! We're not... we're not gay!" Frank said, stammering. 

"So?" Leo said. "Alcohol. Dancing. I am so about this right now," Leo stood up, brushing his jeans off. "Can I get in the club in this? Does it matter what I wear?" 

"Oh, I've got a bunch of clothes, you can just pick." Percy waved nonchalantly to a closet in the corner. Leo walked over to the closet, throwing it open. 

"Wait, I'm still not comfortable with this!" Frank said. "What if we get hit on or something?" 

"Have you ever been hit on, Frank Zhang?" Percy crossed his arms, smiling. Frank shook his head. "It's great. Someone comes up to you and compliments you. Generally the guys at this bar are pretty respectful. I mean, I've only had a few really skeevy things said to me and those guys were drunk as all hell--"

"You've been to this bar before?" Nico's mouth said without his brain's permission. Nico turned his head away quickly to hide his flush from Percy, but Percy didn't seem to notice. 

"Oh yeah, a few times. It's the best. You go to a place where you can dance, get drunk, and have really good looking people tell you that they find you attractive." Percy smiled wistfully. "I'm sharing my secrets of success, here, guys! Come on." 

"What about this, does this look good with my hair?" Leo said, pulling out a brown shirt with an intricate collar and cuffs. 

"Yeah, knock yourself out." Percy said. "I never really liked that shirt in the first place."

"So..." Frank said after a bit. "We're not required... to like... kiss anyone, right?" 

"You don't have to prove that you're gay to enter a club, there's not a test you have to pass or anything, Frank." Jason chuckled. "We don't have to worry about heavy temptation there. A bunch of guys will find us attractive and we go home feeling better about ourselves." 

"Wake up with the most fulfilled hangover of them all," Percy said wistfully. Jason glanced at Nico again, who was flushing and smirking as though he was laughing at something. 

"What's got you all giddy?" Percy plopped down next to Nico. 

"The thought of you going to a gay bar and getting hit on." Nico shook his head. "It's hilarious."

"What, you don't think I can't take it?" 

Nico snorted. "That's the problem, I think." 

"I don't get it." 

"It's nothing," Nico chuckled. "Have fun." 

"Oh, no." Leo said, his hands on his hips. He was wearing a pair of Percy's jeans and stood shirtless. His orange boxers held onto his waist. Nico turned to look at him. "I'm dragging you with me. I am dying to see you drunk. You may not have girl troubles but you certainly have something you want to forget, dude." 

"Well, getting drinks at a gay bar won't help me forget them."

"It's just for one night, Nico!" Leo said, sitting down next to Nico. "Ti prego, il mio amico? Consente di ottenere merda di fronte." 

Nico rolled his eyes. 

"Solo perché si sta chiedendo in italiano non mi fa più probabilità di venire con te," Nico mumbled. Leo blinked a few times. 

"Wait, slower." Leo said. "I only know a few phrases."

Nico smiled. 

"Nico, if you go, I'll go." Frank said tentatively from the bed. Jason's eyebrows raised. "I saw how happy you were at the RenFaire, and... I mean, if it's an opportunity to make a guy like you happy..." Frank shrugged. "Let's just go have fun." 

Nico sighed. "Sto andando a rimpiangere questa," He murmured, standing up. "Siete tutti pazzi bastardi. I guess I'm in." Leo punched his fist in the air and Frank sighed in resignation. 

And that's how they wound up in a cab at nine that night heading towards the heart of New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

"No... listen Damien, it's only five of us." Percy was talking on Jason's cellphone, twirling Riptide nervously in his pocket. "Yeah." he sighed. "Yes, we're all straight but..." He rolled his eyes as the man on the other side of the line continued talking. He looked at Jason and shook his head. "Listen, you haven't seen Frank." Frank jumped at the sound of his name, pointing to himself wordlessly. "Yeah... yeah..... Well how would I know? I guess, objectively we're all pretty attractive, I don't know." Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Damien, you know about monsters and cellphones.... yeah. I'm hanging up now.... I'll see you there." Percy ended the call and handed the cellphone back to Jason, sighing.

  
"He doesn't have too much trouble on cellphones because his mother is Aphrodite. Monsters aren't too interested in him." 

"So, are we in?" Leo said, still fiddling with a couple of loose bolts. He had decided to wear the brown shirt after all, saying it complimented his eyes. He was the shortest out of all of them, but Nico definitely looked younger. Jason and Leo had forced Nico to sit down and let someone from the Aphrodite cabin cut his hair into something not so shaggy. Jason had to admit that he looked older. 

It was always hard to look Nico right in the face, he kept trying to blend himself into the nearest shadow and disappear. Every time Jason realized what Nico was trying to do, he would grab hold of Nico's wrist and bring him into focus. 

"Nervous?" Frank said to Nico, twiddling his thumbs that had turned into small octopus tentacles. 

"I don't think that's the right word," Nico murmured, picking at the form fitting teal shirt. Percy only seemed to own blue and green shirts. Nico wanted to wear the black shirt but Percy just laughed and said that every stain that shirt ever had would show up beneath the blacklights like a neon sign. 

"We'll be okay." Frank seemed to be assuring himself more than he was assuring Nico. "We'll all stick together. Right?" 

"As long as 'sticking together' means that you'll join me on the dance floor," Leo said, grinning. 

"Aren't you worried about being groped or something?" Frank said, nervously. 

"That's the least of my worries." Leo waved his hand. "A couple of horny mortals are nothing compared to Leo "Monster-slayer" Valdez." 

Percy laughed, leaning back in the seat. Jason found Percy's calmness amusing. They pulled up to the corner, a very busy city sidewalk swarming with men in brightly colored clothes. The bouncer stood, flexing his brown arms and looking very intimidating. 

"Hey... is he a son of Ares?" Frank asked Percy as they all filed out of the cab. 

"Yeah. Rob. He dates Damien." Percy said, waving to the man in question. 

"Hey Percy." Rob's voice was a deep, smooth grumble. "Damien said you'd be dropping by." 

"Yep," Percy sighed. "Just wanna get buzzed and dance around a bit, you know," Percy said, shaking his shoulders and twisting his hips. Rob snorted. 

"All these guys with you?" 

"Platonically, yeah." Percy said. He threw his arm around Jason's shoulders.

"Well, mostly." 

Rob's laugh was deep in his chest. He lifted the velvet rope and ushered the boys in. "Have fun, Percy." 

"Thanks, Rob." 

The club was booming with music and flashing with lights. Jason thought that Leo was about to explode with excitement. 

"Percy!" A light-skinned black man with curly red hair stood before their group, arms spread wide. He brought Percy's face forward and kissed each cheek. "Come, come let's sit down at a booth." 

He led them past the bar and around the edge of the dance floor to a booth that was carved in a semicircle in the wall. It was much easier to talk inside the booth. 

"I haven't seen you in so long! How's Annabeth?" 

The table groaned and Damien's eyebrows raised. Percy chuckled. 

"Sorry, Damien. We're here because we don't want to think about girls." 

"Also, we don't want to hear Percy go on about how he and Annabeth have the greatest relationship known to mankind," Leo rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. Damien smiled, spreading his hands before him. 

"No girls is my specialty. Welcome to The Dove, boys." Damien called a waiter over to take their drink orders. Leo ordered a Chocolate Margarita, Jason ordered a Bloody Mary, Percy ordered a Daiquiri, Frank tentatively ordered a Fuzzy Navel, and Nico ordered a Rum and Coke. Damien ordered himself a virgin Pina Colada, claiming that he shouldn't drink on the job. 

"So, I thought you said everyone here was straight?" Damien said as their drinks arrived. Percy raised his eyebrows and put his drink down. Jason grinned. Damien clasped his hands over his mouth in a poor imitation of surprise. "oh, I suppose everyone isn't out yet." 

"Are you saying that one of us is gay?" Frank asked. Damien raised an eyebrow at Frank, smiling. 

"Maybe. I don't know." He sighed dramatically. "What would I know? I'm just the son of the goddess of love." 

Jason sipped his bloody mary. Leo was already ordering another margarita after having downed his first one. 

"Careful, fire boy." Jason said. "We don't need you getting to filled with alcohol."

"I just want to dance," Leo sighed. "I'm waiting to get more comfortable." 

"Oh honey, no one is going to care how uncomfortable you seem." Damien smiled. "Go out there. Have someone else get your drinks for you." 

"Do I even look old enough?" Leo asked. "Won't people laugh at me?" 

"Absolutely not. You look plenty legal to me, sweetheart." Damien encouraged. "Go on. Go have fun." 

Leo smiled with half his mouth, sipped at his drink a little bit more and bounded off to the dance floor. 

"He is heartbroken..." Damien sighed. "It's sad." 

"We all are." Frank sighed, half his drink already gone. "I think I'm just going to relax."

"Good idea," Damien laughed. "We're not out to convert you, Frank, sweetie. We're just here to look at you." 

"How did you know that was Frank?" Percy grinned. 

"Because, Percy, you know my type. You told me that I should see Frank."Damien's eyelashed fluttered at Frank. "I'm seein." 

Frank smiled sheepishly. "Thank you," 

"And you," Damien turned to Nico. He hadn't touched his Rum and coke. "You're heartache radiates from you in waves, you know." 

Nico's jaw squared and his face flushed. He picked his glass up and drank deeply from it. Frank and Percy's eyebrows were raised at Nico, but Nico didn't say anything. He pushed the nearly empty glass away from him and wordlessly left the booth. Damien shrugged. 

"What's wrong with him?" Percy asked. 

"If he hasn't told you, I'm not of liberty to say." Damien said, swirling the pina colada around the glass. He finished the drink, standing up. "Come on, now. Have fun. It's my club. It's Friday night. Flirt a little. Get drunk." He winked at Frank. "Go out there, big guy. Let someone frisk you a little bit. You may enjoy it more than you think." 

"Alright," Frank said, a little easier. For such a big guy, the alcohol seemed to react pretty quickly on him. Percy laughed and finished his first drink. Damien walked away and Percy called the waiter over again.

"What do you have on your menu that's blue?"'

* * *

The night picked up well enough. Frank relaxed pretty quickly as he, Percy, and Jason fell into a conversation easily. They laughed openly and were having a good time. Leo would come back in states of dishevled exhaustion, his eyes excited, resting from dancing so much. 

"I had three guys hit on me!" Leo said happily, his face flushed with drink or exhaustion. "They're all really hot, too. Like not just regular attractive, like..." He took a swig of his margarita. "Like they are really hot." 

"I see you're making friends," Frank laughed. 

"No!" Leo exclaimed. "I saw Nico talking to some guy at the bar. Why isn't he skulking around here?" 

"Why don't you get him to dance with you then?" Jason nudged Leo. 

"I'll try. I'll... I'll try." 

"Hey," A group of men approached the table. The others stood back, smiling as the asian man with deep brown eyes and high cheekbones approached the table. He was staring right at Frank. Frank flushed, smiling. 

"Are you talking to me?" 

The man shrugged innocently, looking through his eyelashes at Frank. 

"Would you like to dance with me?" 

"He most certainly does," Leo said, pushing Frank out of the booth. He stood a little taller than the man before him, who flushed as Frank stretched his muscles in his shirt. 

"Oh..." he looked a little less confident than before, but still held his conviction. "My name is Brandon," He said, smiling. Frank put his arm around Brandon's shoulders.

"I'm Frank," Frank said, walking away, smiling broadly. The group enveloped him as they all headed towards the dance floor. Percy and Jason could barely contain their laughter as Frank walked away. 

"A few drinks and he just radiates confidence, that man." Jason wiped a tear from his eye. 

"Come on, Jason," Leo tugged Jason's sleeve. "Let's dance. come on. You'll get all kinds of compliments." 

Percy downed the rest of his drink and got to his feet, staggering a bit. "Let's go." 

The dance floor was pulsing with tipsy men shaking their hips and twisting their limbs. Leo lead the pack to his favorite spot on the dance floor, turned on the spot and began wiggling his fingers to the beat. Percy laughed and twirled Leo around in a circle. Jason raised his arms above his head and began twisting his hips to Ke$ha, too tipsy to really care who saw. There were men on his right making out with each other while Percy and Leo did a silly kind of two-step. 

Jason's eyes scanned the dance floor passively. He froze. On the edge of the dance floor in another booth, Nico sat on a man's lap, pulling desperately at his collar and kissing him deeply. Jason blushed and turned back to Percy and Leo would be able to see Nico clearly. He tried to get them to dance in a way that would turn them around so their backs would be on Nico. 

"Hey," A voice said to Leo. The man was pretty built, but he had a kind face. "I've been watching you all night. Mind if I dance with you?" 

"Jesus, you're hot too!" Leo said, beaming. "And you've been watching me?" 

"Absolutely, mi amigo. La forma de bailar y reír me hace más feliz que cualquier hombre aquí." He said. Leo took his hand and they disappeared into the crowd. Percy turned towards Jason, laughing about how Leo just ditched them, but his sentence cut short. He was staring over Jason's shoulder.  
  
"Ahh! Let's-- Let's go see if we can find Frank!" 

"Is that... Is that Nico?" Percy shouted. Jason sighed. He turned and saw Nico, cupping the man's face, another man sliding up Nico's sides, lifting the teal shirt to reveal pale brown skin. Nico threw his head back. Percy's eyes were wide as ever. 

"Do... Uh..." Percy said, confused. He turned back to Jason. "Do we do something?" 

"We probably should..." Jason said uneasily as Nico turned and began kissing the newcomer as well. He probably was drunk as piss. 

"Well I..." Percy's face was red. "Did you... did you know about him being... uh..." 

"Yeah." Jason said. "I didn't... I didn't know that he would... act like this."   
Damien materialized in the dance floor beside them, staring at Nico as well. 

"I know that boy is underage," He said, crossing his arms. "I'm alright with you all having drinks and everything, but I don't want him to wake up regretting something." 

"Can you go rain on their party without revealing his age to them?" Percy asked Damien. "I'm... uh... I don't know if he knows that everyone can see them..." 

"Probably not." Damien nodded. "I'll take him back to your booth and sit with him for a while."

"Thanks," Jason said as Damien marched over to Nico who was now surrounded by three guys, kissing and pressing against him. They all stopped suddenly as Damien seemed to threaten to kick them out of the club. They scattered, zipping their flies and fixing their shirts, leaving Nico sitting there with his shirt unbuttoned smiling at Damien. 

"This seems kind of out of character for Nico, doesn't it?" Percy said. 

"I don't know," Jason admitted. "I mean, I've never seen him drunk before. Maybe he's a horny drunk?" 

"Pff, yeah, obviously." Percy laughed. "Let's just dance for now, right?"

"Alright," Jason said, smiling. It was easy to forget about problems when the pull of liquor calmed him down. He danced with Percy, they held hands and spun each other, laughing and being silly. He remembered the animosity he had towards Percy when Jason first met him, but Percy was so likeable it was hard not to become friends with the boy. Percy grabbed Jason's hips and swirled them in his hands. 

"Woah there, tiger," Jason said, putting his hands on Percy's hands. 

"But it's so much fun," Percy whined. "Just a little bit." The beat of the song picked up and Jason found himself moving again. He put his arms around Percy's neck. Percy smiled and the pair swayed and danced to the music. Jason saw Leo in a train of guys pressing against each other, his tie around his head and his shirt unbuttoned so you could see the undershirt beneath. 

Percy laughed and pointed. Jason turned and saw Frank sitting in a booth of delicate looking men, the one boy Brandon, sitting at his right. Frank looked confident and kept smirking and kissing Brandon behind the ear. Jason laughed and rested his head against Percy's shoulder. 

"God, I'm so fucked up," Jason sighed. 

"Hell yeah you are," 

"Hey boys," A couple approached them, one was very tall, very thin man with long eyelashes and deep brown skin. The other looked regal with his ash blond hair that curled around his chin. 

"Hello, fine gentlemen," Percy said, bowing slightly. "What can we do for you?"

"We were wondering if you were interested in an orgy," the dark one said, simply. Right to the point. Jason grinned. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, fellas. We're straight."

The man's expression didn't change at all. He handed them a slip of paper.   
"It starts at 1 am. Offer still stands. Straight boys are allowed, you know." 

Percy took the slip of paper and slid it in his pants pocket. 

"Thanks for the invite," he winked. "We'll think about it." 

They slipped away into the crowd to scope for other people to invite to their late night love fest. Jason could not stop laughing for the life of him. Percy nearly had to hold him up.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Percy began giggling.

"We were--!" He could barely catch his breath. "We were just asked to be part of a gay orgy!" 

"Uh, yeah," Percy laughed. "Have you seen us? We're pretty fucking hot." 

"I agree," A man said passing them. Jason dissolved into a puddle of giggles again. Percy blew a kiss at the passing man who laughed good naturedly before heading on his way. 

"Oh my god, oh my gods, Percy," Jason clutched a stich on his side. "This was the best boy's night out." 

"I told you this place was great." Percy said, his breath reeking of alcohol. He had to half carry Jason to their booth where Damien and Nico sat. 

"Now just what are you chuckleheads going on about?" 

Jason was practically in Percy's lap, unable to support himself from laughing so hard. 

"We were-- we were just dancing and... and these guys--" Jason waved off, telling Percy to finish for him. 

"These guys invited us to this orgy tonight. We told them that we were straight but they said they didn't care." 

Damien grinned. 

"Well, that certainly is interesting," Damien laughed. "Nico and I were just talking." 

"Have you calmed down, then?" Percy asked, tilting his glass towards Nico. Nico flushed bright red, his eyes glassed over with desire. 

"You saw?" 

"I tried to make him not see, Nico. Sorry." Jason said, coming out of his laughter slowly. 

"I..." Nico's whisper was half a moan. Leo stumbled up to the table, his tie still around his forehead, his smile lopsided and hazy. 

"Guys..." he said slowly, slurring a bit. "have you... did you see Frank over there?" 

Frank was still in the booth with Brandon, ordering drinks for the group of guys, his arms around Brandon and another honey-haired boy. They were touching his chest tentatively, feeling his pecs and abs. He was smirking and kissing the men on their necks, but playfully. 

"To Frank!" Percy said, raising his glass. The others at the table did the same, smiling and laughing, even Nico. They drank to him. 

"But seriously." Leo said. "I think... I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual. Look at all that!" he motioned towards the dance floor. "That shit is so attractive! I felt a dude's dick on my butt and liked it." 

"Too much!" Jason waved his hands. "Too much information, Leo!" 

"Sorry," He laughed. "But like, I'm serious. Seriously. Very serious here. This is so great--"

Nico let out a tiny moan before straddling Leo's lap and taking Leo's collar in his fist. 

"Well, hello there," Leo laughed as Nico dove in to kiss him. 

"Is this okay, then?" Nico asked Damien. 

"He's underage too, so knock yourselves out," Damien said, standing to leave the booth. 

"I'm just..." Nico breathed, "So fucking drunk..." 

"No, shit, huh?" Leo chuckled. "Me too. Maybe we should, _oh_ ," Leo hesitated as Nico shifted his weight on Leo's lap.

"Now, I need it _now_ ," Nico groaned.   
"Uh, hi..." Percy said as Jason was giggling into Percy's shoulder. "We're still here you know." 

"Can... can we get back to Camp Half-Blood then?" Leo's voice was a whimper beneath Nico's mouth. "Kinda wanna see where this goes..." 

"Uh, do you really think you'd be allowed to have sex at Camp Half-Blood?" Percy laughed. "You'd be skinned alive."

"Yeah, we're all drunk as piss too," Jason snorted. "I'm pretty sure we'd be in trouble right away." 

"We could get a hotel room, or something. Somewhere just to crash for a while..." Leo breathed. "Wow, wow, Nico--"

"Will you two stop it? Oh my god!" Percy said. 

"Aw, come on Percy." Jason didn't know why his mouth was saying what it was. "Let's just watch." 

"What?" Percy laughed. "You alright, Jason?" 

"Oh come on, you can't tell me it doesn't intrigue you at least a li'l bit." 

"I mean--"

Frank swaggered up to the table, his arms around two guys still.   
"I booked a hotel room for us." he smiled. He caught sight of Nico and Leo and his eyebrows raised. "Did I miss something?" 

"Frank, you do know that you're in a relationship, right?" Jason said, frowning. Frank nodded. 

"Everyone here knows that too. Just want a place to cuddle, you know. Talk without yelling too loudly. Some of them want to sleep together. It's just gonna be a bunch of us guys hanging out. You want me to give you the address if you wanna stay here longer?" 

"No, we're coming now," Leo panted, standing up quickly, grabbing Nico by the hand. "You two losers gonna stay here?" 

"Fine," Jason said. Percy grabbed the drinks off the table and downed a few more gulps before following the crew out of the club. He waved to Damien and smacked Rob's ass on his way out. 

"Walk in straight, walk out somewhere in the middle," Rob laughed at Percy. Percy shrugged and walked into a cab after Nico and Leo who were still holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank had booked a suite for them all and he and the group of five or so boys retreated into one room as Percy, Jason, Leo and Nico stayed in the living room-type area. Leo and Nico fell to the couch immediately, ripping at pieces of clothing. Percy was looking to call for room service so they could get a midnight meal, but Jason was transfixed by Leo and Nico, moving against each other like they were puzzle pieces.

  
"The couch opens up to a bed, probably," Jason murmured. Nico looked up at Jason through hazy eyes, smiled with the corner of his mouth and convinced Leo to get up for a moment. They opened the pull out couch and instantly fell on it, moaning against each other. Nico unzipped Leo's pants and took his cock in his mouth. Leo threw his head back and bit his knuckle.

Percy turned around from the kitchen area and froze. "Holy shit--"

"Right?" Jason laughed, motioning towards Nico and Leo. They were both shirtless, Leo's pants were around his knees and Nico was sloppily sucking on his dick. Leo pulled him up and pulled Nico in a kiss and slipped his hands beneath Nico's boxers.

"Fuck, they're gonna have sex!" Jason's whisper was carrying, and Leo laughed. 

"Where did you... did you miss that?" Leo laughed, "Fuck--" Nico sat on Leo's lap again, rolling his hips. Percy had disappeared into the room with Frank and his laughing friends. Nico dominated Leo, kissing him deeply and grinding on his crotch. 

"You just gonna stare, Grace?" Nico said breathlessly. 

"I...." Jason breathed. Percy walked in the room and sat down next to Jason. Nico really went to town on Leo.

"They told me to give you this," Percy said, throwing the bottle of lube and a couple condoms on the bed. Nico picked up the bottle, squirted some in his hand and threw a blanket around his lower half. He bent over Leo swirling his hands in Nico's hair. 

"Do you..." Leo breathed, "Are you...sure..." 

"God, yes." Nico breathed. Leo ripped a condom with his teeth, ducking his hands beneath the covers to slide it on.  
Jason realized how tight his pants had become. Percy was watching on now, no longer veiling his interest. 

"He's actually..." Percy said, blinking. Nico sat up and lowered himself slowly onto Leo, wincing as he did. 

"Stai bene?" Leo whispered. Nico snorted. 

"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Valdez," He breathed. "I'm fine." 

"Shit," Percy whispered, his face flushed. He grabbed Jason's hand. 

"I know, I know," Jason whispered back. "I didn't think it would be this hot either." 

"Are we gay?" 

"I dunno." Jason murmured. Nico began riding Leo's cock a little harder, Leo's hands like vices on NIco's hips. 

"Fuck, oh god," he moaned. Jason looked over at Percy and saw that he had his dick out, stroking it softly. 

"Woah--" Jason said. Percy shook his head. 

"I don't give a fuck anymore," he moaned, pumping his cock. "I'm horny and I'm finishing it." 

Nico's moans were high pitched grunts of pleasure, he bit his lip often, as though he was trying to hold back. Leo sat him up, put Nico's head on one of the pillows and hiked his legs up on Leo's shoulders. He pushed back into Nico, and Nico cried out in ecstasy, sending Jason over his limit. He followed suit with Percy and took his cock out. He was already pretty hard. He looked over at Percy and gave him a sheepish smile. Percy responded by ducking into a kiss. 

"Oh... oh my god," Nico whined, his back arched in pleasure. Leo pounded harder into Nico and Nico grabbed the pillow above his head. "Fuck!" 

"Shit," Percy whispered, speeding up his pace. Jason placed a few kisses on Percy's neck, biting and sucking the warm flesh. Jason was so close, he hadn't realized how close to orgasm he'd been until he put a hand on his own cock. 

"Fuck!" Nico cried. "Oh god, I'm-- I'm gonna--" 

Percy whined in Jason's mouth and bucked his hips as he came on his fist. Nico's silence and little shuddering breaths indicated that he had come as well. Jason kept pumping himself, kissing Percy deeply, flicking his tongue in and out of Percy's mouth. He came moments later, panting, caught up in a sweat. 

"Oh.... god..." Leo breathed, pulling slowly out of Nico. Nico lay on his back, his eyes drooping, a small smile on his face. Jason snorted with laughter, lying down on the floor right there, taking the kleenex offered by Percy. Leo tied the condom and threw it in the trash. 

"Who's looking forward to the morning," Nico yawned, curling up next to Leo, Leo draping his arm around Nico's shoulders. 

"I just... I'm so fucking tired," Percy said, curling up in the arm chair beside the bed. Jason grabbed a discarded couch pillow and passed out quicker than he could've imagined. 

* * *

 

Waking up was terrible. Jason had a headache and could not for the life of him understand why he had decided to sleep on the floor. His stomach turned over on itself and he bit back the nausea. 

"Uh..." Frank's voice was a gavel, even though it was so soft. "Guys?" 

"What," Percy responded from somewhere behind Jason. 

"How did we get here? And who are the guys in the bed I woke up in?" 

"Frank, a little quieter, please," Jason grumbled. 

"I'm starting to panic," 

"Don't panic, you turn into a mouse when you panic." Percy sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at the bed where Nico and Leo were still passed out. He blinked a few times before snorting. 

"What the hell happened last night?" 

"I don't know, but will you talk quieter?" Jason sat up, squinting. 

"Dude, Nico and Leo are in this bed and I'm pretty sure they're naked." Percy grinned. 

"Oh my gods," Frank laughed. "Jason, Jason get your phone out." 

"No, I'm not gonna take a photo of them. What if I'd taken a photo of you in the room with all those strangers?" 

Frank shuffled back and forth. "Okay, I see your point."

"Man, shut up," Leo grumbled, rolling over, covering his ears. "Can't a boy sleep en paz cállate y déjame dormir,"

"Leo, you're not wearing any clothes." Jason chuckled. 

"I'll figure out that mystery after my head stops trying to explode," he grumbled. Percy got up, every muscle of his body aching as it did and he went to make a pot of coffee. 

"Might as well get started," he conceded. A boy walked out of the bedroom and threw his arms over Frank's shoulders. 

"Oh, good. You're still hot in the morning," He said sleepily. 

"I'm..." Frank stammered a bit, flushing. The boy smiled and shrugged. 

"I don't remember much either, don't sweat it." He said. "My name's Kyle. My friends in there are Brandon, Jacob, Walter, Christian, and Riley. Thanks for a good time, probably." 

"You're... welcome," a smile crept on Frank's face. "Percy's making coffee for us." 

"Cool," he yawned, sitting down on the chair at the table. "Looks like someone had a little extra fun last night. 

"Fuck." Nico's voice was strong and loud and made everyone wince. 

"Shhhh, Nico. Small noises. Big hangovers." Jason groaned. Nico curled up into a small ball beneath the sheets. 

"Hey, are you okay, Nico?" Frank asked gently. 

"No," He said quietly. "Don't tell Hazel." 

"Tell Hazel what? I can't remember anything." Frank laughed. Nico didn't respond. Frank sighed.

"Look, Nico, so you're massively gay. That doesn't mean we don't still love you," Percy said, his hand on his temple. 

"So you remember?" Nico murmured, still hidden beneath the sheets. 

"Enough." Percy shrugged. "I remembered that Jason and I needed to get Damien to peel you off some guys in the club. After that, I can't remember shit." 

"Fuck, I can't remember that," Jason frowned. "I... I think?" 

"Look, it's cool, Nico. Everything's cool." Frank said, rubbing Nico's back on top of the sheet. 

"Ugh, if I have to tell you putas one more time to shut the fuck up--" Leo paused, feeling the cool hard flesh of Nico's body. "Jesus, man you're like an icicle," Leo said, pulling Nico into a hug. 

"I'm always cold, I'm used to it." Nico murmured. "Don't touch me." 

"You still sore on the fact that we had sex last night?" 

"You remember?" Jason asked.

"I remember the whole damn night, I didn't get shit-faced at all. Too busy dancing to remember to drink." Leo chuckled, sitting up. "Can someone pass me my shorts?" 

"Don't know which one's yours," Frank said. He threw an orange pair at Leo who slipped them on beneath the covers. 

"Don't be too embarrassed, Nico, they were really into it." Leo laughed. "At least Percy and Jason were." 

"What?" Percy spluttered. 

Leo snorted. "You and Jason were making out and jerking yourselves watching me and Nico." He smiled and sighed wistfully. "If Nico's gotta be embarrassed by his decisions, I'm letting you be embarrassed by yours too." 

Nico peeked over the edge of the sheets, an amused smile on his face, looking from Percy to Jason, both of whom were red and avoiding eye contact. 

"So, let me get this straight," Kyle said crossing his legs and shaking his head. "You're a group of straight friends... and you just decided to go to a gay club?"

"Yeah," Frank said. 

"Why?" 

"We were having girl problems," Jason murmured. "And we wanted to forget girls for a night." 

Kyle threw his head back and laughed. "Well, you seemed to have forgotten them pretty thoroughly, I'll say." 

"Kyle?" A disheveled asian man walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh, I feel like absolute shit. Where are we?" His eyes rested on Frank and a small smile morphed his features. "Well, I'm liking this so far, do continue." 

"He's straight." Kyle said, Brandon's shoulders sagged and he sighed. 

"Ah well." He stepped on tiptoe and kissed Frank's cheek. "Thanks, hottie."  
The coffee machine beeped and everyone but Leo cringed.

"Wow, this is great." Leo chuckled. 

"Shut the hell up, Leo. You slept with Nico last night." 

"You mean, I _got_ to sleep with Nico last night. I don't see anyone else gettin' it in." Leo rotated his hips. 

"That's because we're all in relationships!" Jason bit. 

"Didn't stop you from throwing your tongue down Percy's throat," Leo pointed out. Jason winced. 

"Okay, stop," Nico sighed. "Everyone stop complaining. Just shut the hell up, everyone." 

And everyone shut the hell up as Percy passed out cups of strong black coffee. The silence was pretty thick until one of the men in the next room made retching sounds, and they could hear a splatter into a toilet.

Brandon sighed. 

"Anyone want to call a taxi for us?" 

* * *

  
After Frank's entourage left, they all sort of piled on the bed and talked idly with the windows drawn and the tv off. Every once and a while, one of them would make a run to the bathroom, and come back looking beaten and miserable. 

"I thought you said this would be a great hangover," Jason grumbled, falling into Percy's lap. Percy rubbed Jason's back. 

"No hangovers are great," Percy said. "It'll be better when it passes."

"So, I came out to you guys as bi last night," Leo said, his face red, playing with the sheets. He seemed kind of nervous. "And that was kind of a huge thing for me that I've been thinking about for a while... and I was hoping that--"

"Oh save it, Valdez," Jason said, smiling. "You think it matters really? You're still Leo." 

"So," Leo raised his voice a little, "while we're confessing things... anything you want to say, Nico?" 

"Nope." Nico said, downing the last of his second cup of coffee. Leo sighed. 

"Nope!" Leo laughed. "One hundred percent straight with my dick in your--"

"Stop," Nico said firmly. "there's no need to be so graphic."

"You're already out, you may as well take hold of it."

"Fine. I'm gay. Happy? Does this do anything?" Nico growled, glaring at Leo who just looked smug. Nico pushed Leo over and stood to fill his mug with more stale coffee. 

"Have you been hiding this from us?" Percy asked. 

"Well, yeah." Nico said. He was still shirtless, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. His back was towards them. "I've been... praying to Aphrodite to fix me. I don't want to be like this. I actually would rather be dead, to be honest." 

"Don't say that," Leo murmured, surprised. Nico shrugged. 

"It's cool," He said, putting his mug in the microwave. "I'd rather tell Hazel myself, if you all don't mind. I was hoping to crush it down before it... I guess before something like this happened." His laugh was flat. "I'm sorry. I don't want to dump all this shitty self-loathing onto you guys."

"Why not?" Jason demanded. "We dump all kinds of self-loathing on each other, why not let us take some of yours?" 

"Because," Nico said sharply, before stopping himself. "because I... I can take care of myself."

"Okay, but you're wrong about this," Percy said gently. "You've been taking care of yourself for years. please let us take care of you for once."  
Nico didn't face them. He took his coffee out of the microwave and leaned on the tabletop. 

"M-maybe," Nico sighed. "First, lets work off this fucking hangover." 

* * *

  
Arriving back at Camp Half-Blood that evening was more embarrassing than the group had planned. Mr. D was waiting for them, his eyes glinting with malice. 

"You idiots are trying to hide from the god of parties? I am literally the god of parties, and you left camp to go to some party? Are you dense?"  
Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were milling around the entrance with Mr. D, looking annoyed and slightly worried. 

"We just had a boy's night out," Percy shrugged. 

"Oh it certainly was a boy's night out, you imbeciles." Mr. D laughed with malice. "Double Latrine duties. All of you. Chiron will dish the rest of the punishment. I can't stand to look at you all for a minute longer." 

Jason sighed. He couldn't expect anything less. Mr. D shook his head and walked back towards the Big House. Jason giggled, leaning into Percy. 

"Did you boys have fun at least?" Annabeth shook her head. 

"Oh you know," Leo grinned. "The night had it's ins and outs." 

Nico punched Leo in the stomach before walking away to the Hades Cabin.

The boys laughed while the girls stood, confused. Leo was doubled over in laughter and pain. 

"Do we even want to know?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

Jason grinned and shook his head. 

"It's a guy thing."


End file.
